


untitled (silver)Yoreki fic

by harezora



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Translation, possible ooc-ness idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harezora/pseuds/harezora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Silver Yogi uses his vines to play with Gareki. Otherwise I have no idea how to summarise this.<br/>Original fic is in Chinese and belongs to OP. I only translated this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled (silver)Yoreki fic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [（狂欢节/同人）18R～3p 银与仪X与仪X花砾](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23092) by 七十年. 



Recently, what had been troubling Gareki was how Nai suddenly did not cling to him. Instead, Yogi started clinging to him even more.

Tch, it's really getting more troublesome.

Gareki rolled around on his bed. As he was about to bury his head into the pillows to fall asleep, he heard the bang of the door being opened clumsily.

Lying on bed, he kept silent out of habit.

The man who walked in look exactly like Yogi, except that his messy short hair was silver.

Gareki clenched his fists to beat up that idiot. Why did his patch drop again?

Unfortunately, before he could approach the dangerous man, Gareki had his four limbs tightly bound by deep green vines. He could only try to turn his waist to struggle against the creepy man.

'Hey, let me go.'  The man's scarlet pupils dilated as he looked at Gareki. The sweat drops on his neck kept rolling to his thin white sleepwear which became more see-through gradually, slightly revealing pink nipples.

He stuck out the tip of his tongue to lick the edge of his lips while forcefully grabbing Gareki's chin with a single hand. It seemed like his look was as if he saw a bowl of delicious meat stew which could be consumed ravenously into his stomach in the next second.

'Hey, Gareki, let's continue what we did not finish last time!'

Gareki bit his lower lip silently. His face turned red, seemingly remembering what he did not finish last time.

Recalling the last time this man was forced back by Yogi, he looked extremely unwilling and that appearance still scared Gareki.

'You should make a wonderful sound just like last time!'

'Yogi......'

'Call me Gin.' Silver Yogi seemed to hate being called by the same name as the other weak personality.

(t/n: It actually means silver but I thought Gin makes more sense since it's in Japanese and it has the gi of Yogi)

Silver Yogi playfully grabbed the pink nipples underneath the pink fabric As he looked at Gareki who resisted by twisting his slim waist, the flame of his lust burnt even more. 

Gareki cringed as the sides of his eyes slightly turned red. Although he did not like the stimulation he felt in front of his chest, but as a normal male, he still reacted to it. 

Damn it... to react so much at being touched lightly, how stupid.

'Let me go!' He used a few thin blades he had with him to rapidly slice the vines binding him. Free for a moment, the green vines pinned him to the ground before he could even get near Silver Yogi.

Between his buttcheeks, a single green vine ripped his black pants apart. Soon, it crawled to reach his sensitive organs.

Embarrassed, Gareki's face turned red as he looked at Silver Yogi who was controlling the vine by moving his right pointer

'Gareki, I hate how you use a commanding tone when speaking to me.' Silver Yogi narrowed his scarlet eyes as his pointer crossed the air quickly.

'Ohhh...' he moaned. The dry vine even went through the back hole which completely lacked moisture. Sharp pain came from the back as he grabbed the smooth vines tightly, burying his nails in them, staining his white fingers with a lot of green sap.

Before he could recover, another wave of pain hit him. The vines even came in and out seemingly with a rhythm that followed how Silver Yogi tapped his foot on the ground.

His body and organs felt like it was being ripped roughly apart as the pain spread through him. Cold sweat filled his forehead as he collapsed on the floor with all his energy seemingly drained out.


End file.
